


scared

by orphan_account



Category: Sad - Fandom, emo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eviet is a sophomore in high school struggling. Abused relentlessly she tries and tries to break things off with him. But it's impossible for her to do it on her own.Matthias is a junior. He takes pride in knowing how much he's hurt his beautiful  Eviet.What he doesn't take pride in is the stranger that will come between them. Make Eviet realize that she doesn't deserve the treatment he's been giving to her.this is my first work on here so pls b patient :):





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first work and i'm trying to navigate this site rn lol.   
> sorry if i can't update regularly. i'm pretty busy ig.  
> plus i have a pretty fragile mental state so if i disappear for a short while don't worry i haven't forgot, i'm just having a rough time. but yeah. enjoy. ima try this c how it works.

it didn't matter that she cried whenever he hit too hard.  
it didn't matter that the words stung her like a billion bees.  
it didn't matter how much he hurt her.

she didn't matter.

•••

she was so beautiful. dark brown hair with natural highlights. milky skin. light brown eyes and soft lips. she was so quiet and small. around 5'3 at the most. 

but he couldn't let her know that.  
instead he told her how ugly and fat she was.  
he beat her until she was too scared to even look him or anyone else for that matter in the eye.  
he couldn't have her getting tired of him and getting away. she was too perfect. she would realize how imperfect he was and dump him.  
so he had to make sure that wouldn't happen.  
he didn't care how much force it took. 

she wasn't going to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying guys lmao

*smack*  
My whole world spun around. Tears streamed down my face and stars filled my eyes.   
"Matty please i swear i would never cheat on you. i didn't! i don't even know who he is"  
"Bullshit"  
he swung his arm around again this time punching me in the stomach instead of my face. instead of stopping there however, he kept administering the blows. my stomach, face, arms. wherever he could land it. i wanted nothing more than to just curl up on the floor at that moment but i knew that would just make it worse. i'd rather get punched than kicked. but if he kept it up, i wouldn't be able to stand for much longer.   
the whole world tilted again and i felt bile starting to rise it's way up my throat.  
"Matthias"  
barely even a whisper. pathetic.   
i should've never looked up from the floor. i should've just continued staring down like an idiot. no. instead i glanced up and locked eyes with some stranger. i'd seen him around school but i never knew him personally. not even a name.   
but that's no excuse for Matthias. any glance, accidental touch- and it was over. he'd accuse me of cheating, being a slut. anything. i never understood but he had to be right. he was always right. 

but why did he need to hit me?

why did he need to force me to do things i didn't want to do? things i wasn't ready for?

why?

i had been relatively good for the past few days so why couldn't he just go easy on me just this once?

i didn't mean to look at the boy from our school. especially if i knew it would lead to this. me being covered in bruises that no one would notice. me being forced to suck him off. me being forced face first into his bed. 

me being forced to do everything.

why?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

i take pride in many things. 

my well sought after blond hair blue eyes.   
tall 6'1 stature.   
not to mention i work out.

i also take pride in my girlfriend, Eviet. 

how good i've made her. i take pride in the way she trembles around me, the way she cowers as soon as i raise my voice, her soft whimpers.

at first i only did these things to her to keep her too scared to run away. but then it became so much more than that. hitting her made me feel so much better. it took so much pressure off my chest. every hit.  
the way my stepdad used to beat me and my mom. the way my mom was always high. the way i would be bullied at school before i hit my growth spurt. anything that upset me.  
everything.  
i would take out on her. 

first i'd yell at her making her believe she had done something wrong. then i'd push her around a little bit- although sometimes i'd get carried away. then the night would be finished after i fucked her.

she used to scream a lot. her whimpers were cute but her screaming killed my hard on. it only took a few punches to silence that though. 

right now she was flipped over onto her stomach, her face buried in the pillow, and my hand gripping her hair. each thrust prompted a muffled cry from her but i didn't care. my hand that wasn't gripping her hair was holding her wrists tightly above her head. 

after a few more minutes i was done. satisfied i rolled off from on top of her and laid down on the bed. 

"leave"

the bed creaked as she slowly stood up. shuffling along, she grabbed her clothes putting them on as she walked-well limped out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things r going to progress slowly

i dabbed some more makeup on my face. no matter how much i put on there it wouldn't hide these bruises good enough. i slipped on one of matthias's oversized hoodies -which he absolutely insisted i wore no matter how baggy it was on me- some leggings, and my black vans. i put on a beanie to obscure one half of my face and some sunglasses to hide the other half. good enough. 

my mother was conked out in her bed. she worked night shift so she was barely home and when she was home she was asleep. that's why it was so easy for me to hide the marks from her. 

i grabbed my bag and a granola bar and walked out the front door. i had a splitting headache, my face was hurting. and it felt like i got hit with a truck between my legs. but i couldn't stay home. matthias would get mad and it would be my fault. 

it was impossible to concentrate in school. all i could focus on was either whatever students where sitting next to me or if matthias would be mad at me for whatever reason he had to be mad for that day.

but today had been extra difficult for me to concentrate. there was someone new in my english, algebra, and science class. someone that sat next to me all three classes. he kept asking my name, if i was ok. every time he looked at me i tensed up. what if matthias walked in and saw? he'd be so mad.  
finally i gave in the middle of algebra. i looked up from my desk to the strangers chin.

"Eviet". i focused in a little more on his chin. he was white but he was tan. a bit of stubble on his face. i didn't dare look at the rest of his face however. 

"Eviet? That's a...pretty name. I'm Alex."  
he looked surprised that i had responded.

"Okay. and i am fine thanks for asking." 

and i left it at that. if matthias would somehow find out that i has even said something as simple as "hi" to someone i'd be beaten to the next century. i didn't even want to know what would happen if he figured out i had said more. 

but if he did find out then i deserved it. i should've just kept my mouth shut.

my breathing started to hitch up and everything started to tilt. i tapped my foot hard and fast and waited for the feeling to pass. i hated feeling this way. so sick and helpless. so vulnerable. but i deserved it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i look through for spelling errors after i post the chapters so sorry if there are any of those lol.  
> and i finally know how i want this story to go...kind of.

moving.  
i hate it.  
but my family is in the military so there isn't much i can do about it.  
new school, new friends, new life.  
this is my 5th time since kindergarten.

we had just moved from new york- all its hustle and bustle- to North dakota. what was in north dakota? i have no clue. but that didn't matter.

my mom dropped me off as the bell to start going to class rang. first period- english. ugh. as i walked through the halls i looked around. the school was average. not super elegant but not trashy. just your normal american high school. 

i walked into class as the minute bell rang. 

"hi! you must be Alexander. i'm your first period English teacher Ms. sandavol. let see where you can sit....."

she paused and looked around the room. then she pointed to a seat-the only seat- that was open.

"sit over there"

she smiled at me before walking off to her teachers desk.  
i walked over to the desk and sat down. the was some random dude on one side of me that smelled really funky and had long stringy hair and a girl on the other side that had her face completely obscured by sunglasses and a beanie.  
she was several inches shorter and thin. well if i'm going to get along well here i might as well make friends.  
surveying my two options i turned towards the girl. she didn't seem as sketchy and the dude next to me.

"um hey? i'm new here what's your name?"

no response. she didn't even look at me...maybe she didn't hear me?

i tried again but the only reaction i got was her tensing up even more than she already was.  
whatever.  
i sat straight in my desk not wasting anymore time on her. 

after a little while and the bell rang. time for second.

the day droned on and on. nothing eventful. finally 6th period roles around. the day was almost over.  
i entered the class- algebra- and looked around. the only familiar figure was the girl that wouldn't respond to me earlier.  
i walked over and took a seat in front of her and facing her. 

but this time i noticed something different. even if her face was still obscured her mouth was twisted into this little grimace and she kept twisting her hands around as if she was in pain or nervous...or both.

"hey are you okay? you're in my first period to. i don't know if you remember? you never told me your name?"

no response.  
"hello?"

"Eviet"

she was so quiet and her voice was so different it caught me off guard. her sunglasses made it impossible to tell were she was looking but it was most definitely not directly at me. it sounded like she had an accent but it was hard to tell when all she had said was her name.

"Eviet? that's a...pretty name. i'm Alex." 

"okay. and i am fine thanks for asking." 

yes. she had an accent. thick but you could still understand what she was saying. the words came out slightly slurred, her A's pronounced like a U, and her "asking" a bit choppy. 

i wonder were she was from. maybe russia or germany. maybe thats why she didn't respond earlier. maybe she didn't know english that well or was uncomfortable speaking it. 

well whatever the reason, it didn't matter. maybe they could be friends soon. ive always wanted to meet someone that wasn't from america.  
the bell rang once again and i realized with delight that Eviet was in my science class as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been doing multiple chapters per day cuz i'm so bored.

Thank god.  
Matthias hadn't found out that i had spoken to some other guy today and he didn't seem upset..  
he had only smacked me twice since we had gotten to his house. i was sitting on his couch and he had been walking around.  
grabbed a beer from the fridge.  
sat down next to me.  
turned on the tv to some american comedy show... sit coms? i don't remember what they were called.   
drank his beer.  
after a hour he turned towards me and pressed his mouth into mine. i cried out...i wasn't expecting it. he had moved so suddenly i got scared. he continued to make out with me slipping his hand underneath my shirt going toward my bra. he fondled me for a little while then turned his attention back towards his tv.   
he got up to get a few more drinks- stronger drinks- and then sat down closer to me and pulled me into his lap. i tried to hide my discomfort and relax a bit. i didn't want to upset him. he was getting drunk and he was so much worse when he was drunk.  
"matthias...maybe you've had enough to drink?"  
i regretted the words as soon as they came out my mouth. thankfully he ignored me.   
"we are going to a party next friday"  
"okay"  
finishing he last drink he climb on top of me and started kissing me once again.   
he combed his hands through my hair then pulled..hard.  
a small noise escaped me and i hoped he didn't hear.  
he did. and he slapped me. 

he grabbed my wrists with one of his hands and pinned them down like he did every time but this time...it was different. the position was so uncomfortable and unnatural. it felt like my wrists and shoulders where going to pop out of place.   
"matthias matthias stop you're going to break my arms please"  
he just continued to press hot kisses to my neck and collarbones biting occasionally.   
i tried to shift into a slightly less uncomfortable position but he responded by holding my wrists tighter and pulling on them.  
they really were about to pop out of place.  
tears were falling. i wish he'd just hurry up already. please. he released my hair my slid his hand down my pants. he played with the waistband of my underwear for a few moments then went further down.   
he slipped a few fingers inside of me.  
most definitely not pleasurable...but painful.  
a few more noises escaped me and i just squeezed my eyes shut and waited for him to finish whatever he was trying to accomplish. 

he made me spend the night. he wrapped his arms around me that night and i tried to sleep. 

•••

the little sounds she makes are so cute sometimes. one of my friends from her algebra told me how she was talking to some guy- probably flirting with him. there was no point in telling her i knew. she'd just deny it. but i made sure she felt it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmMmmmMMmmmmM

~one week later~

some things i had learned about Eviet in the past week i had been here: she doesn't talk much and she has a strange limp.   
i had made a few friends while i'd been here. Thomas and Joshua. i had even gone over to their houses to play video games and they told me who and who not to hang out with. i asked about Eviet and they had nothing to say other than "rumor has it that Matthias is her boyfriend but no one has actually seen them together."

"well who's Matthias?"

"tall, blond, basketball player. he's in our grade too. pretty popular dude but he's always getting into fights."

"oh"

we sat around at lunch together and then Thomas brought up some party he was going to tonight. Joshua said he couldn't go. 

"I'll come Thomas. its a friday night and i don't have shit to do," i said with a chuckle. it'd be my first party since i've been here and hopefully it'd be fun. maybe i'd meet a cute girl with an accent that actually talked. 

 

i arrived at the party at around 10pm wearing the same clothes i was wearing at school: borderline skinny jeans, a black band shirt, and my vans. some popular rap song was blasting and there was a steady stream of people coming in and out the house with red cups of alcohol probably.   
i walked though the door only to be stopped by some already wasted girl. 

"heyyyyyyyyyy are you from NHS too?" her words slurred together making it nearly impossible to understand her"

"um yeah i'm a junior"  
i shrugged her off of me and walked into the house some more. 

it was nearing 12 and i had found Thomas a few minutes after i'd arrived. he had already left and so now i was walking around alone. occasionally some drunk girl- and some guys- walked up and tried to dance with me. i was about to head out when someone caught my eye. 

it was Eviet standing by the drink table looking nervous as hell. 

"hey Eviet!"

i walked over towards her and smiled.   
"hey"

she looked around and didn't respond. i took a closer look and noticed how red her eye were.

"are you okay?"

"yes thank you for asking"

she said nearly the same thing when i first asked her. weird. maybe it was the only thing she knew how to say in english?

"Eviet you want to step outside?"  
"ok"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urmmmmmm

i didn't want to go to this party. parties almost always ended with Matthias forcing me to do some something with one of his friends. it made my skin crawl. i want to throw up. to crawl up into a ball and disappear. Matthias would spend the night drinking at a party then he'd push me into one of the vacant rooms and call 2 or 3 of his friends. 

i always begged him not to.

he'd just hit me until i complied. 

i stood by a table that held some drinks playing with the hem of my dress. it had been a few hours and matthias was still no where to be found. maybe he left me here without a ride? at least i wouldn't have to do anything to his friends. 

"Eviet!"

i glanced up and noticed the one kid that was in a few of my classes. Alex? yes.

he kept asking these questions and since Matthias wasn't around i guess i could answer him...

then he asked if i wanted to go outside. just the thought of it made me want to throw up...or maybe it was the drinks i had had earlier. 

well whatever it was i said yes anyways. stupid. 

"so ummm i noticed you don't talk much" Alex said adding a little nervous laugh at the end.   
i didn't respond.

"so where are you from? you have an accent"

"i am from the Czech republic." 

"whoa that's cool. i've never met anyone from there"

"yes i moved here a few years ago when i started the 8th grade"

he continued to make small talk with me. i was to preoccupied looking for matthias or one of his friends to answer majority of his questions. many stomach kept churning and i felt like i was going to pass out any moment. i should just go back before he notices that i'm gone. 

"i must go Alex goodbye"

"wait wait Eviet can i maybe have your phone number? i want to be friends with you, you seem cool"

my stomach twisted in knots. i felt like i was going to pass out. i really didn't want to give him my number but he probably wouldn't leave me alone till i did. 

"um ok sure"  
i gave him my number and walked back to the same spot i had been standing hoping Matthias hadn't noticed. i was wrong.   
he was standing across from me, glaring.   
"the car" he mouthed. 

tears sprung to my eyes and i started to shake. i couldn't breathe and my legs felt number.

but i walked to the car.  
i got in.  
i waited for matthias to come.   
he put the key in the ignition.  
and started driving.   
we made it to his house.  
i walked in.  
then he grabbed my arm.

my body was in autopilot and i truly couldn't breathe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Evie is like 1/2 fluent in english btw. she understand enough to get by but not everything.

"you little fucking bitch!"

i grabbed her arm and swung her around. she hit the wall hard. 

"was my english not clear enough from you?!"

i stood in front of her. she was backed against the wall, cornered. she was trembling hard. 

"went off cheating!"

i punched her a few times when she didn't respond. she looked confused as fuck. i hated that face. she always wore it when i was accusing her of something that she didn't do or she didn't understand what i was saying. she had tears streaming down her face too but she wasn't making any sounds....i don't even think she was breathing.  
good she should be scared. i was about to beat so badly that she wouldn't even remember in the morning.

"Řekl jsem, že jste nerozuměl mým angličtině?"  
she had taught me enough Czech to were i could form a few sentences.

"i am sorry i do understand your english i'm sorry im sorry"

she kept repeated sorry over and over again like it's help her.  
she would be sorry before this night was over. i raised my fist and brought it down hard. i heard her head crack against the wall as i punched her. i delivered a few more punches and then i pushed her to the ground kicking. over and over again. i yelled at her. told her how much she was a slut. kicked her some more while she pleaded in Czech. she went quiet after a while making a few noises here and there. blood was covering my fist and shoes. her dress was tangled and stained and had rode above her thighs. i grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. she was dead weight. i dragged her to my room. pushed her onto the bed.  
and finished the night.


End file.
